A finger
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: I sometimes think that my mind is really sick. MODERN SLASH! Merlin and Arthur are the best friends. The blond man has a girlfriend. But she doesn't want to do something for him. However Merlin wants to. Guess what!


Sorry guys! I had to censure this story because I don't want to lose my account. But don't be afraid. I just made an account on adultfanfiction and I will soon update all my adult stories there. The nickname is the same.

**The uncensured version of this story is already available on my lj account. The nickname is: ladyfrompoland**

More details on my profile soon!

* * *

**It is probably the strangest story that I've written. It can always change but... Let's come back to this one-shot. I know that it's also a bit stupid and dirty but I just had to write it. That idea came to me when I was writing one of the chapters of my story _"My heart will go on"_. It was in my sick mind and it did not want to let go.**

**I'm afraid, but I don't own "Merlin" :(**

**Warning: SLASH; MERTHUR**

**And English is not my Mother language.**

* * *

"**A finger**_**"**_

Merlin and Arthur were best friends who shared a room in one of the London's students' dormitory. One of them, the dark haired one, was quite shy and only by Arthur's side he felt completely at ease. The other youth, the blond one, was handsome and very out-going but he really liked his shy friend's company. Moreover, Arthur had a girlfriend. Her name was Gwen. She was very jealous.

There was a Thursday afternoon and boys were sitting in their room. They did what they do very often. They talked about women.

"And what with Gwen?" Merlin asked innocently. When their talk subject were women, he always had to ask that question.

"Gwen..." Arthur murmured. There was something strange in his voice.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. "You know that you can tell me everything."

"I know, Merlin," the blond man smiled. "Thank you."

"So?" the dark haired boy asked with expectation. "We know each other since I can remember. I thought that we had no secrets," he added when his friend didn't answer.

"We have no secrets," Arthur said. "It's just... a little bit intimate."

Merlin frowned.

"Intimate? You didn't come last time or something?" the boy asked not being fully serious.

"Merlin!" he moaned. "It's nothing like that... she just..."

"She wasn't satisfied, was she? You shouldn't feel blame. I heard that it sometimes happens."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No, Merlin! It's not what you said," he told him a little bit annoyed.

"Then I don't know what it could be." The boy sighed. "I give up!"

"Fine," Arthur said. "Now I can tell you, can't I?"

Merlin nodded with agreement.

"Well... yesterday I suggested her something and she wasn't pleased," He said silently avoiding eye contact.

"Was it something that I think it was?" Merlin asked surprised. "Did you want to make love with two women?"

The blond man looked at him oddly.

"No! Of course I didn't! Why did you think about something like that? You know me after all..."

"Sorry," Merlin said. Arthur sighed sadly. "What happened then?"

The blond man looked at his friend and smiled a bit.

"I heard that men have their _G spot_ in arse." He swallowed. "I wanted her to fuck my ass with her finger," the youth admitted.

Merlin did not hide a surprise.

"What?" Arthur asked. "Is it wrong that I wanted to feel something different?"

"No... of course not. You just... well... surprised me a bit," the dark haired boy said honestly.

"Gwen was surprised as well. However, she was a bit angry too..."

"I'm not going to judge you." Merlin smiled at him softly.

"I know that you're not going to. You are the best friend." Arthur stood up and came to the window. Merlin sat on a chair and watched him.

"If you really want to check it..." Merlin started after a while of silence. "You can always ask someone else." Arthur turned around and looked directly at his friend. "It's just a finger after all," he continued. "Gwen doesn't have to know, does she?"

"Do you really think that?" the blond man asked. Merlin just nodded. "But who can do this? It should be someone who wouldn't say Gwen."

Suddenly Merlin became very nervous.

"Well... maybe... me?" he suggested. "If you don't mind the fact that I am a man, of course."

Young Pendragon blinked several times.

"You really would do this?" he asked. "For me?"

"We're friends," Merlin said shyly. "We trust each other. It's just a finger... and you can feel something new. Something what you'd like to feel."

Arthur looked at the ceiling. He had to think about it.

"It's only a suggestion," Merlin said after a while. "You can just say _no_ and we'll forget about it."

There was a moment of silence between both of youths.

"We can do this," Arthur said suddenly. "Even now."

The dark haired boy swallowed and nodded slowly.

Arthur wasn't waiting any longer. He unfastened his belt and took his trousers off.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

Then the doors flew open. The boys looked in that direction and they saw Gwen. Her eyes immediately became wide.

"Arthur!" she squealed.

"Hi, Gwen," he answered. Merlin didn't stop his thrusting.

"You... you..." she couldn't find the right words to describe what she felt and saw.

"What?" Arthur moaned. "Merlin is giving me only that what you didn't want to.

Men didn't seem to know what they just did.

The girl opened her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks. "You are being fucked by Merlin!" She cried and ran off slamming the door.

"What now?" the dark haired boy asked.

"Who cares!" Arthur answered.

**CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE CENSURE**

Merlin lay on a carpet by his friend's side. They both breathed with difficulty.

"It was..." Arthur hesitated. "Great."

"Yeah..." Merlin agreed. "Will we ever do it again?" he asked blushing.

"Of course we will," the blond answered quietly. "You have to feel that spot too. I'm telling you..." he sighed. "Any shag with any women doesn't taste like this..."

And Arthur didn't have a girlfriend any more. He had his friend, his lover, his Merlin... He understood that with a boyfriend he could be more himself.

And they loved and f*cked each other happily ever after.

_Finish_

* * *

**Oh my God! What did I write? That last sentence is stupid, I know that, but I really couldn't help ;)**

**Reviews?**


End file.
